hunters_life_v4fandomcom-20200214-history
Animals
Animals are a very important aspect in Hunter's Life V4. In order to make food for your spouse/child, you need to hunt animals and cook them on the Food Cooker. Animal pellets vary in gold depending on the area (etc. deer pellets would sell more in Eroth Payesh than in Moringwood). Animals vary depending on the area they spawn, List Below. Deer: Usually only spawn around Morningwood. Hawks: Again, they frequent Morningwood, but it is possible to find them slightly outside this area. Wolves: Most consider this to be the hardest animal to find, but with luck you may (as in not always) find them north of Morningwood. Fish: Fish can only be caught in bodies of water designated for fishing. The only areas fish can be caught in are Angel Harbor and Dragonstone Lake. You must first purchase fishing nets from a local General Goods. Raccoons: Generally, Raccoons can be found almost anywhere in the game. But it is suggested to look in the area south of Dragonstone Lake. Keep in mind, you should look everywhere for them, not in one spot. Small Animals: There are three different small animals which can be hunted: Squirrels, Ducks, and Bunnies. Squirrels spawn around Morningwood, Ducks can be seen swimming in Dragonstone Lake/surrounding area, although I know not where bunnies can be found. Tiglions: These can only be found around Eroth Payesh, and they have the ability to cause damage. They are probably are the most important animal for marriage, since most marriage quest require you to kill a few Tiglions. Moose: These tall-standing fellows can be found in the Goram Slums area. They do not have the ability to cause damage. Bears: Caution: Do not randomly run up to a bear, they can cause some hefty damage to you. Like Moose, they can only be found around Goram Slums. Other Animals: Dragons: There are three dragons in this game. The decently common blue dragon which is known to spawn at Morningwood with an alert of it. The green dragon which is a decently rare creature. But is very strong. I advise level 7+ for green. Level 3+ for blue. Or for our next dragon. Level 10+. The red dragon is rarest, strongest and most unique dragon ever to Hunters Life V4. It gives a critically bad hit to you every single time. You are most likely to be one-shotted by this dragon. Ok. The green dragon has around 1,300 - 1,600 Health. The blue dragon has roughly 560 - 600 Health and the red dragon I am sure that it has over 2,500 Health and the Red dragon I have only seen once and I was level 21 when I first saw it! But you always would want to be in a pack when hunting dragons. ESPECIALLY when hunting a green or red. Dragons will also notify the server when one spawns and where it is. Dogs: Dogs are not huntable animals. Instead, they can assist you in hunting animals. To call your dog, simply click the "Call Dog" button in the lower left hand corner. You can make it follow you, stay in one place, or track animals.